


Fancy Meeting You Here.

by midgardianfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships It, Charlie shows up in a few chapters time, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sam Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianfangirl/pseuds/midgardianfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this, season 10 ended with Cas sacrificing his grace to purify Dean. The three of them spend some time doing arbitrary things like taking Cas shopping, and stuff that should have happened the first time he was human. Then Dean takes him to a bar and 'teaches' him how to pick up some ladies... what is Deans reaction when Cas picks up a guy instead? "Dating lessons" ensue with the random human!Cas adventures, Cas has a bucket list and Dean is determined to help him tick off everything. Occasional cases, just for good measure. Oh and duh, Charlies not dead. Eventual Destiel. Sam and Charlie ship it.</p>
<p>That rating is, currently just for some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Castiel Wouldn't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a basic overview or explanation of my version of s10 finale. What should have happened/what happened in my HC.
> 
> Will get to some minor fluffing next episode but it will be bromantic for a little while... then not so platonic. ;)

"Cas! dammit, stop!" Dean yelled as he understood what the Angel was doing to him. He could feel the grace passing through his body as if it were purifying him. "Cas you son of a bitch! Stop!" 

But Cas only stopped when he and Dean both fell to the floor in a heap. It was over a quickly as it had begun, Dean felt a familiar burn on his shoulder as he and Cas fell to the ground. The ground beneath then didn't shake the skies above didn't open the universe carried on as if a sacrifice hadn't just been made.

"Dean?" Sam asked cautiously, waking Dean from his reverie.

Dean blinked several times his eyes adjusting back to the lights of the bar rather than the blinding energy from the light of Cas's grace.

"Cas! Wake up, Cas!" Dean cried shifting closer to the angels fallen body before he shook his friend. "Cas" he shook the Angels body harder. 

Dean heard a chair shift he looked up and noticed Death advancing towards their place on the ground. Dean stood and took a step over his friends body standing between his Angel and the Horseman.

"Stay away from him." Dean threatened, but Death pulled a face at him.

"There is no one here for me to reap Dean, you should take better care of your friend, he'll be much more fragile now." Death nodded strolling past the brothers.

"You don't want Dean now?" Sam asked watching the horseman depart.

"I didn't want Dean I wanted to protect the universe from the Darkness and the world from a Dean Winchester under the control of the Mark of Cain. Neither of those things is a threat anymore." 

The horseman vanished in a puff of smoke after nodding to both brothers. 

Dean knelt to Cas again shaking his body again. 

"Does he have a heartbeat?" Sam asked sitting on his knees inspecting Cas's body.

"He's an angel Sam, I don't think he is supposed to have one."

"But what Death said, 'He'll be more fragile now' maybe he is human now."

God dammit Cas, wake up!" Dean shook his friends body again.

"Let me check." Sam offered his fingers digging down to Cas's neck searching for a pulse. "It is faint but there," Sam assured his elder brother. "Is the mark of Cain gone?"

Dean held Cas's wrist in his hand his thumb feeling the faint pulse of his heart ignoring his brother's question.

"Dean," Sam said tentatively, but Dean cut him off.

"I don't fucking care about the Mark Sam, okay? Do you not see Cas right now? Yes, it's gone, but I will be happier about it when Cas isn't lying in a broken heap on the ground because of me, again." Dean said lifting his sleeve to display his bare arm. The movement causing Dean to groan in discomfort as his shoulder ached.

"Bunker?" Sam asked after another moment.

"Bunker." Dean agreed then he remembered that Sam had the keys to Baby. "Open the car but I'm driving," he said before stooping down to lift Cas's body so he could carry him to the car. 

Together they guided his unconscious body into the car. Dean adjusted his friends body into a position that looked as comfortable as he could before shutting the door with a nod. 

Before getting into the impala, Dean shed several layers of clothing leaving him in just his t-shirt and jeans. Once in the car, he lifted his sleeve and inspected his shoulder in the rear-view mirror.

Castiel's handprint was freshly burnt into his flesh once again.


	2. The One With The Sleeping Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up and begins his life with the Winchesters as a human.

The drive home to the bunker was tense, and they rode together in silence after Dean had quickly silenced the few words of Sam's attempt at conversation regarding the Mark of Cain.

"Do you not see the state Cas is in Sam? Does that matter at all to you?"  
"Dean, I'm sure he knew what he was doing. He would always sacrifice himself to save us, to stop you from hurting other people."

"Oh I know," Dean said with spite in his voice that silenced Sams next argument.

Castiel only stirred a few times on their journey, never waking completely but the word "Dean" left his mouth a few times other than that, he shifted in his sleep and groaned in pain a few times as he moved.

During the journey, Sam rang Crowley to find out what happened on their end, Cas had explained that 'Crowley would take care of the witch', but Sam wanted to make sure.

Sam discovered that Dean had rung Castiel to say goodbye, and when Castiel returned to Crowley and Rowena, he had taken the Book of the Damned and the codex and zapped up to heaven, returning momentarily only to wipe Rowena's mind of the two objects.

When Sam hung up with Crowley, he looked at Dean carefully.  
"You called Cas to say goodbye?"  
"Yeah." Dean shrugged not looking at his brother, "He's my best friend Sam" and with that the rest of the journey was in silence.

When they arrived at the bunker, Sam went ahead to find Cas a room while Dean carried him. Dean found him in the hallway looking around in shock at the torn books and general debris.

"Did you do this Dean?" Sam asked in shock as Dean approached him with Cas in his arms. Dean looked around at the bits of torn paper, books, smashed bits of glass and broken picture and document frames.

"No, it was the Steins, didn't he tell you about it?" Dean questioned nodded down to the man in his arms.

"No, he didn't, Cas said you talked, but you still left," Sam explained, "What happened?"

"I killed them."

"All of them?"

"After what they did to Charlie? Yes." Dean shrugged, "found Cas a room yet?"

Sam opened each bedroom door searching for a bed not broken or decorated with debris to little avail. They settled him in a bedroom between both Sam and Dean's own.

Sam did what he could to get the bed looking almost made and removed most of the bits of paper and rubbish from the bed as Dean laid him on it.

"We'll make some food then I'll come and try to tidy up the room for him," Dean said taking Cas's phone from the pocket of his trench coat and placing it on the bed. "Maybe he'll use it if he wakes up and no one is here."

They left the room, and Dean beelined for the kitchen, but Sam looked into the library and called for Dean. "Dean, who's blood, is this?"

Dean returned to his side, "uh. The pools on the ground are the Steins, the rest is a little of mine, and the- the rest is Cas's." Dean's eyes lingered on the angel blade still embedded in the books, and he left Sam to his thoughts.

"So you guys had a fight?" Sam asked sitting on a stool in the kitchen as Dean searched the cupboards for food.

"Well I fought him, he wouldn't fight back."

Sam nodded slowly, but Dean slammed the cupboard door making him jump despite himself.

"WE HAVE NO FOOD!" Dean announced.

"We've got some of those two-minute noodles" Sam offered and Dean grimaced but nodded.

"I'll cook some, and you can keep an eye on Cas." Sam offered, and Dean shrugged but left the kitchen.

 

 

When Sam came to tell Dean that his food was ready, Dean had cleared out most of the rubbish from the room and had various pieces of furniture in the hallway.

Deans reply to the questioning look on Sam’s face was a shrug, “His bookshelf was damaged.” Dean said, “Food ready?” he asked and followed Sam back to the kitchen.

They had only been eating for a few minutes when Sam’s phone rang and Dean stood up preparing to go to Cas’s room, but Sam answered the phone and said, “Dean, it’s not Cas calm down. Hey, Charlie, I’m putting you on the loudspeaker.”

“Where’s Cas? What happened to Cas? Who do I have to hit?” Charlies voice called from the phone. “Answer me, Winchester!” Charlie added when Sam only laughed in reply.

“Charlie, geez, you sound like Dean. It’s okay Cas is-" Sam paused seeing the glare on Deans' face, "Well we think he’ll be alright, we hope so, but he is here at the bunker with us.” Sam said ignoring the glare Dean was sending him with a chuckle.

“Don’t knock the profound bond Sam, so you guys are at the Batcave?” Charlie asked in a chipper voice.

“Yeah, we’re in the bunker, safe and sound.” Dean agreed grumpily his tone changed with his next question, though, “How are you, Charlie?”

“I’m good; you know me. What happened? How are you, Dean?”

“I’m _peachy_.” Dean reiterated, “Never been better, the marks gone and Cas is human because of me. What’s not to love?”

“ _Oh-kay_.” Charlie said and paused, “Sam, care to explain?”

“I’m going to do his room.” Dean said leaving half his food behind leaving the kitchen in a huff.

Sam stared at him, “Alrighty.” he nodded, “It’s a long story, Charlie. Where are you? Want to come over? It might ease some of the tension in this place.”

“Oh gee thanks, yeah okay, I’m in the next town over, I’ll get the next bus, and you guys pick me up from the station?” Charlie asked, and Sam could hear her typing on her laptop.

“I can come and get you, I’ll talk to Dean, you want me to come tonight or tomorrow?” Sam offered, “One of us has got to stay with Cas though.”

“Tomorrows good, I’ve already paid for the motel room, so I don’t want to waste it.” Charlie said, and Sam could hear the smile in her voice.

“So, I’ve got time, tell me what happened?” Charlie pressed, and so he did.

 

Dean had spent best half of the next hour finding furniture for Cas’s room, sorting through some books for some to put on the bookshelf Dean had moved in. Was it insensitive to give a fallen angel books about angels? Dean also searched Sam’s books and stole a copy of Game of Thrones and put it on the bookshelf along with a few little trinkets he found laying around the house. He took one of the photos that Charlie had taken of the four of them and sat it on the books. He took a few of his shirts and bottoms and a few of Sam’s respectively and laid them in the drawers.

Dean then searched through half the bunker for a vacuum cleaner and dragged it all the way to Cas’s new room when he suddenly thought that it might wake him and sleep might be good for him if he is human, so instead he got a broom.

That was the first site Castiel saw waking up as a human, Dean Winchester, the righteous man, sweeping the floor of the room the Hunter had spent hours tidying for him.

“Dean.” Cas murmured with a soft, fond smile on his face.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said in shock still holding the broom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to come back to this chapter, if you see any grammatical errors or spelling errors that really bug you let me know and I'll fix them up. This fic is a rewrite/second draft of the fic I wrote for Nanowrimo. I keep changing my mind on order of events. :) Bear with me. 
> 
> Thankyou for the 8 kudos in the... 4 hours since I posted the first chapter. I appreciate it. 
> 
> The coming chapters will involve Cas's bucketlist, and its going to be majorly just stuff that is natural for a human to do but stuff that human!cas didn't get to do the first time around, so any ideas would be appreciated. 0:)
> 
> Changed things up a little bit, fixed some errors. x


	3. The One With The Tense Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise so Sam and Cas remove themselves from the situation.

That was the first sight Castiel saw waking up as a human, Dean Winchester, the righteous man, sweeping the floor of the room the Hunter had spent hours tidying for him.  
  
“Dean,” Cas murmured with a soft, fond smile on his face.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said in shock still holding the broom.

"Dean, I'm going to do a food run in case Cas wants food when he wakes- oh." Sam finished his sentence as he came around the corner and saw Cas sitting up in his bed staring at Dean intently. "Hey Cas, didn't know you were awake!"

"Sam!" Cas said seeing the taller man enter his room.

"Cas! How are you? Are you human now?

"I think that would the be the result, yes," Cas said nodding contemplatively, "Sam, you're injured" he observed looking crestfallen.

"Cas! It is fine man, are you okay?" Sam asked sitting on the bed.

Cas nodded slowly, "Yes. I think I am. Humanity is hard to adjust to, but I've done it before" Castiel assured Sam.  
  
Dean was still staring at the angel dumbstruck.

"Dean, how are you?" Cas asked turning to the other man.

"I'm fine Cas," he said placing the broom against the wall. Cas tilted his head and gave him the ' are you _really_ fine? ' look.

"Look Cas, you've got to tell us how to fix you."

"Dean!" Sam chastised, but Dean shrugged.

"If he's human now what are we supposed to do?" He asked his brother his voice rising. "Last time he got himself killed by a reaper."

"Yeah and you saved him, Dean, the amount he's saved us I think-" Sam began but was cut off.

"I didn't save him Gadreel did," Dean announced, "And since our resident angel isn't an angel anymore, we have to either find a way to make him one again, find a new one or look out for him 24/7."

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if he had just stayed in the bunker with us Dean," Sam reasoned.

"Gadreel made me kick him out okay! I did what I had to do."

"Did you ever think that maybe I would have preferred you to look after Cas? You kicked him out Dean, you didn't even give him some cash or a credit card, you kicked him out with nothing. I didn't know that at the time but it sure as hell isn't what I would have wanted. Hell, if I had done it you would have ran after him and dragged him back to the bunker yourself."

"I didn't feel good about it Sam, but I didn't have a choice."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Sam asked testily glaring at Dean.

"How do you feel Cas, are you hungry?" Sam asked turning back to Cas when Dean only glared at him. "You wanna come on a food run and give Dean some space to cool off?" he asked shaking his head at his brother.

"I'm tired and sore, but I will come yes." Cas nodded ruefully, sitting up further and fiddling with his trenchcoat.

"Cas you don't have to go, I only meant-" but he stopped and looked at the ex-angel for a moment, "Forget it, just go. I put some clean clothes in the drawers for you." and with that, the older hunter left the room slamming the door behind him.

They both stared at him, and then Sam sighed and fetched Cas some clothes.

"It's up to you if you wanna change, we can wash those for you, we just need something for the road." Sam offered, as he laid some of Deans clothes on the bed and leaving the room so Cas could change.

"You know how to get dressed right? I mean, I know you do but-" he poked his head around the door after opening it again.

"Yes Sam, I did all this as a human last time."

"Right." Sam said with a nod and shut the door again.

When Cas emerged, he was wearing one of Deans t-shirts and a pair of jeans. Both were slightly too big for the ex-angel and baggy.

"Wow, you're really thin, you look even smaller now."  
  
Cas blinked deadpanned at Sam.

"Sorry." Sam shook his head and said, "We'll just let Dean know we are leaving."

They found Dean in the library picking up stacks of books that were clear of blood and putting them back on the shelves. Cas's eyes fell on the same spot that Dean's had earlier as the brothers talked, the angel blade.

Sam left to retrieve the keys from the kitchen leaving Dean and Cas alone. Dean had noticed where Cas was looking, but Dean's gaze pulled Cas's eyes to his.

"Thank-you for the clothing," Castiel said as Dean gave him the once over, his eyes trailing Cas's body.

Cas tilted his head, "Dean-" but Cas's sentence was cut off by Sam jiggling the keys as he returned from the kitchen.

Dean huffed turning his back on his brother, and the former angel and Sam reentered looking between a crestfallen Cas and his brothers back and sighed again.

"C'mon then Cas."

The ride to the closest food mall wasn't too far away, a little over an hour there and back. They drove in comfortable silence for much of the drive there before Sam's curiosity got the better of him.

"So Cas, what happened to you after Dean called?" Sam asked looking over to see Cas watching the passing lights.

"I don't remember all of it, I remember the phone call and taking the Book of the Damned and the Codex to heaven. I remember vaguely talking to someone, someone I trust, and explaining the situation. It was someone whom I hadn't seen for a long time, and I believe them that’s all I remember about them,” he shrugged his shoulders with a small sigh. “I remember a little about the details of the room once I flew to you and your brother, I remember Dean yelling and trying to stop me, I remember the energy from his soul, I remember my grace reaching for it and making contact again. His whole body was fighting me but his soul, his soul, was reaching out for me. I remember the feeling of peace when my grace left me, purifying him of that curse, and I remember his face.” Cas took a deep breath. “Then, nothing until I woke up and Dean was sweeping," he finished simply.

"Wow." Sam nodded looking between him and the road, "So, that person who you trusted, they have the book or did they tell you how to save Dean."

"I always had a feeling it would save him, but I knew he would resent me for it, so I wanted to leave it until the last possible moment. If I had done it sooner, fewer people would have been hurt, though. That person, I think they assured me that giving up my grace to save a human was the right thing to do."

"Hell man, I'm just grateful that you healed Charlie up, we thought she was dead if it hadn't been for you, she would have been. I know what you mean about Dean, though, I'm sure he'll get over it, though."

Cas sighed but didn't reply.

"If Dean keeps carrying on like that and you do want to leave the bunker I have credit cards and cash that you can take with you, and I'll make sure that you don't have to go through what you went through last time you were human."

"I appreciate that Sam."

"So, I'm picking Charlie up tomorrow! She's in the next town over, and she rang to see what was going on, and I told her about you and Dean, and she wanted to come and help any way she could."

Cas smiled at Sam, "That's good. It'll be nice to see her again."

"Yeah it will be, and if Dean carries on like that around her, she'll probably slap him."

Cas didn't reply and the few minutes remaining of their journey was in silence.


	4. The One Where Charlie Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get a bit touchy while Sammy's away.... ;)
> 
> Charlie arrives. 
> 
> #All Hail Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost some momentum with this chapter, hence the delay. Sorry.
> 
> But I know where I want it to go... It's just getting there.
> 
> I'll edit and fix any grammar or spelling errors over the next day or two, I just wanted to get it out!
> 
> Read, Kudos, Review!!!
> 
> Let's pretend that no writers (especially the SPN ones,) want to hurt Cas! *laughs sadly thinking of the last episode...*
> 
> Edits are done, but like always see a problem tell me. x

"Dean?" Castiel called as he and Sam returned from their shopping trip. Cas found Dean in his bedroom lounging on the bed staring at the wall. 

"Hey Cas," Dean said before noticing Cas was holding something behind his back. "What 'ya doing man?" He asked eyeing the former angel.

"I know you are angry that I did what I did for you, but..." Cas trailed off and finished his sentence silently, by producing the boxed pie he had been shielding from Dean's view. 

"You bought me a pie Cas?" Dean asked slightly exasperated, but his face betrayed him with a smirk.

"I didn't buy it no I have no money, but it was my idea" the shorter man explained sounding proud of himself.

"Thanks, Cas, I'll save you a piece aye?" Dean promised, waggling his eyebrows and winking at Cas before strolling past him as they began their journey to the kitchen.

"You don't have the to do that Dean." Cas told him as he followed the hunter though the now clean hallway. 

"You're human now, and pie my dear friend, is a gift from God," Dean explained, "Did you have it last time you were human?" 

Cas shook his head 'no.' 

"That was a moral sin," Dean told him taking one step before turning back to Cas. "It'll be better, this time, okay? I promise you. No sleeping in alleys, no banging chicks just to get a bed to sleep in." 

Cas grimaced at that, but Dean continued. 

"Look Sam and me, well me especially I promise that we'll be there." Dean grimaced as he moved his hands awkwardly trying to find the right words to express himself. "Whether we can fix you or not-" Cas tried to interrupt, but Dean raised his hand in protest. "Okay whether you want to be human or not whatever, I'll help you. We'll take you shopping for some new clothes," the taller man let his eyes trail up the other man's body again, "We'll teach you to hunt, hell we'll even teach you how to shave okay?"

"I do know how to shave Dean," Cas assured him with a tone of fondness in his voice. 

"Why do you always look like that then?" Dean asked, his knuckled grazing the rough stubble that covered Cas's chin and cheeks. 

"Why do you?" 

"Touche" Dean agreed with a nod.

When Dean and Castiel finally entered the kitchen, neither of them noticed the smirk on Sam's face as he grilled the burgers. 

\-------------------------------

"So I'm picking up Charlie tomorrow but, she is only going to stick around for a few days. There is a comic convention of some sort that she is going to next week." Sam explained, "You have any plans for your first few days of humanity Cas?" 

"Sleeping?" Cas suggested barely stifling a yawn. 

Dean chuckled, "You got it Cas. I reckon we could all do with a few days of sleep" he agreed.

"She said she wanted to introduce you to some things. She said she would make a list actually, books and tv shows, movies and comics stuff like that." 

"So she is turning him into a male version of her?" Dean chuckled though a bite of pizza.

"I told her you'd say that" Sam nodded.

"What did she say?" 

"Dean is neither comfortable with nor in touch with his inner geek. He wouldn't understand." Sam recited.

Dean pulled a face as his brother taking a bite from his burger. 

They ate in silence for several moments before Cas, halfway through his burger announced appreciatively, "Sam this is amazing" and chewed with an appreciative sound leaving his throat. 

"I'm glad you like it Cas" Sam smiled while Dean suddenly regretted not being the one to cook tonight. 

\---------------------------

Cas slept till 11 am the next day and only woke when Dean shuffled him. 

"If you sleep much longer then you won't sleep through the night" he explained when Cas protested and curled beneath the blanket covering his head.

"Not a morning person hey?" Dean chuckled, "I'm going to cook up some of those weird German sausages Sam bought, for lunch okay? Oh and Charlie and Sam should be here soon, she won't be so gentle."   
\---

"You fall back to sleep or something Cas?" Dean asked with a chuckle as the former angel entered the room barefoot and still clad in his makeshift pajamas; a pair of shorts and Dean's worn ACDC shirt.

"I apologize I was searching for the bathroom" he explained groggily his deep voice sounding rougher than usual.

"Shit, I didn't think of that. I should have told you where they were."

"I found it," Cas said with a shrug of his shoulders taking a seat on a bar stool, "So what type of food is this?" Cas asked watching Dean check the sausages in the oven. 

"They are called Kranksys they are sausages, but better and with bits of cheese in them. Sam called and said he and Charlie would stop off for lunch themselves and give you some time to sleep, so I thought I should feed you. He was 2 hours away, 3 hours ago so they'll be home anytime now." 

"Thank-you" Cas nodded. 

"How did you sleep?" Dean asked taking a seat next to him. 

"Well, I think I slept well. I don't remember waking up at all before you woke me, but I still feel tired. Although I was very drained the last time I lost my grace, I know it should pass." 

“Okay.” Dean said, and he nodded his head.

They sat together in a content silence for several moments before Dean spoke again.

“I meant what I said last night Cas, humanity will be better, this time, it’ll be everything it should have been last time.” 

“I appreciate that Dean.” 

“The way I was talking when you woke up made it sound like I only considered you useful; I don’t Cas,” Dean told him carefully. “You are family, you're a Winchester, you're my best friend alright? I was just-” he sighed, and there was a pause. Deans emerald eyes met Cas's cerulean eyes, “I just don’t like thinking about how much you’ve given up for Sam and me. Especially me.” 

“Dean,” Cas said laying his hand on Deans' shoulder which always seemed to calm both of them, “Dean, I have never found myself regretting anything I’ve ever done for you or your brother. The bad things that I've done I do, but saving you is never something I will regret.”

“Thanks, Cas” Dean mumbled and carefully withdrew his shoulder from Cas’s grip earning a confused look from the other man. The fabric of his shirt was rubbing the tender flesh.

“Sorry, it’s just when you saved me, the handprint came back.”

“The handprint?” Castiel asked.

Dean lifted his sleeve of his tee-shirt and displayed the fresh burn to Cas.

“Don’t get me wrong, I like it, and I was a little sad when it wasn't there anymore after I became a demon, and even when you and Sam saved me, and I’d rather have this than the Mark of Cain any day. It’s just a bit tender that’s all.” 

Cas nodded his head and raised his hand carefully laying it on the hunters burn.

“I didn’t intend on gripping you quite so tightly.” 

“Well, that is so not a sentence you hear every day.” A female voice interrupted them.

Dean and Cas both turned to the door; there stood Sam carrying two bags and the familiar short woman with short curly flaming red hair stood with a broad grin on her face.

“I’m back Bitches!”

**Author's Note:**

> {the lack of handprint bugs me okay?}  
> Will post more soon please review, bm, k, whatever. :)


End file.
